User talk:Ninja bebe/Gor Vadam
Vote for Namespace For (2) * * *[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]] 05:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) * Against (2) * :*Shouldn't we at least explain the problems with the article before we decide to namespace it, 118? Or should we simply get rid of it without any chance to fix it or explain? *Give Ninja a fair chance to present his/her side of the story. There is no glory without honour 00:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *I'm with the two above me, though if he fails to comply, to the gallows! :Vote is now legitimate, and eligible for namespacing! :Not so much happy, as relieved. I am practically in charge of getting rid of...pages like this. Article Discussion What exactly is a "flood infection grenade", and why exactly would an elite carry them around. If they are some sort of thrown object that infects nearby sentients, why would he want them? It'd be like deliberately creating a flood infection. The boxes just appeared after I saved it.And Gor found the flood infection gernades while in battle.A flood infection gernade is a infection form's body with a green goop that infects the a host. :Flood are parasitic. A flood infection form is required to enter a host's body when taking over a sentient creature, it can't just infect them through means of contact with a liquid. Err... not necessarily; Flood spores (which are microscopic mind you), if introduced into the body, can also cause Flood infection. But that raises the question; why would he want to infect someone with the Flood in the first place? Given that the Flood reproduce exponentially, doing so would most likely kill him and the residents of the planet. Um,Gor uses any weapon he finds,whether its a Flood weapon,or a UNSC weapon,or covenant weapon. As 118 said, the flood don't use weapons (other than those stolen from their captured hosts) and if they did, they would undoubtly be geared towards spreading flood infections--making it highly illogical for a covenant elite to use them (the point on the human weapon use only really applies to Great War elites, because the Return shows the shipmaster holding considerable respect for a human pistol). Legends is canon. Deal with it. Oh, and I barely consider Evolutions legends anyway. Its very high quality (then again, a halo novel with Nylund, Traviss, O'Connor, and Van Lente can hardly be anything but awesome). but,it is fanon,not canon. Fanon needs Canon to guide the Fanon, so it can remain logical and reasonable. Thus the NCF template. Please understand we are trying to make your article good, not just annoy you to death for the heck of it. With regards.}} I hate to burst your bubbles people...but Legends is fully canon. It is licensed by Bungie and 343 Industries. Its canon. Future halo works will reference it and treat it as canon. For our purposes, the only parts that are non canon are parts that '''directly' contradict given canon. And Evolutions had, as far as I could tell, no canon errors. Point them out to me and I'll glaldy admit them (if they are in fact errors) but I cannot think of any off the top of my head. As for the issues of "its fanfiction, not canon", this is incorrect. True, it is user created fanon, but it is also user created fanon based off and coexisting with canon. It cannot contradict given canon. Yes, the only contradiction I can think of is the issue of the CCS-class cruiser deployment. This is contradicted in the anime halo legends (which can be chocked up to artistic license) but more troublingly, Halo Wars Genesis. The really odd thing about this contradiction is that it directly contradicts a Nylund story...in a story written by Nylund. What I'm going with is that the ONI report mentioning the "introduction" of CCS-class craft after Cole's last stand is really referring to the introduction of a more heavily armed and perhaps more prominent CCS-craft--some sort of upgraded variant. Gor stayed loyal to the Prophets because he could possibly kill Thel. I'll remove the flood gernade thing,but I didn't know it was Canon. What else is wrong with it? Please, use your eyes.}} Whoever this author is, could you also remember to SIGN your posts on the page? You can do this using 4 tildes,or the Sig button. --Stel' Vadam 07:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Point is,Once he would be able to kill Thel and R'tas,he would join a different alience.Probably The Flood.Gor was a covenant loyalist because,if he was on the separtist side,it would be considered betraying.Besides,Gor dosen't think the great journey is a lie.So,he stayed on the Prophet's side. Ninja bebe 08:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Ninja_Bebe Join the flood? I don't think so. Even if he stayed loyal to The Great Journey, the prophets would most likely have him slaughtered along with any other Sangheili they could find. What species is waging genocidal war on elites? The Prophets are. They are not just trying to kill the Separatists, they were attempting to annihilate the Sangheili all together. Prophets are dead.? Thanks for clearing that up. Oh,and how come some people have avatars and boxes around their text? (I forgot to put signature thing,so here.